Ummm what!
by Hey1233443321
Summary: What happens when one day Addison realises shes pregnant with Zed's baby! How will they cope being 17 and parents... Havent written in ages first story since i stopped a year ago!
1. Relisation

It's been two years since Addison and Zed were finally allowed to be together. Since then zombies and humans have been equal. Zombies and humans can now be together and live together as Seabrook has been made one community again.

Lovers have been brung together in the last two years as well... Such as Eliza and Bucky ( i know right! Bucky is finally ok with zombies! ) and Bonzo and Bree.

Us three humans are now fluent in Zombie and can properly communicate with the others, especially Bonzo as he can only speak a little English and finds it hard to learn. He's doing really well with his music now and is quite popular with the others because of it.

Bucky is less ignorant and is warming up to zombies. He and Eliza started talking and had a spark. He also agreed to give Zoey cheer lessons and is currently allowed to be in some prep rally's.

Addison and Zed are more in love than ever. They kiss whenever they can and are always together. They also had there 'first time' 4 weeks ago which leads to our current situation..._

(Addisons POV)

I dont know whats wrong with me.. I hurt all over and my clothes are tighter than usal. I got up early this morning and ran to the bathroom, luckily i got there before a puked my guts up.

I text Bree and Eliza straight away to tell them I won't be in and to tell Zed I'm fine. Which I guess they did as my phone rang just after he would have got to school. He sounded really worried but I told him that I was fine and not to worry about me.

An hour later I got ready as I had a doctors appointment. I wore some comfortable sweatpants and a loungey top. I didn't really bother dressing up there was no point.

I got there a little less than half an hour later, I was told I was allowed to go straight in. My mum stayed outside as I'm now 17 and can handle these sort of things. I walked in.

"Hello Addison, what can I help you with today?" Doctor Martin asked.

"Well I hurt all over and have been puking in the mornings and I've missed my period, also my clothes are tighter than usual that might just be me," I replied.

"Right... Can I ask a few questions?"

" Go ahead..."

"Did you and Zed go to the next level in your relationship?"

"Umm, what do you mean?" I am quite confused. What has mine and Zed's relationship got to do with my health? I was to polite to say that though.

"Have you and Zed had sex recently?" He asked.

It suddenly hit me. But it cant be true, can it?

"You're not suggesting I'm pregnant... Are you?" My voice was now shaking.

"Well I can quickly do a scan to make sure"

I lifted my top so he could put the ice cold gel on my stomach. As he did a picture came on to the machine. I'm pregnant with Zed's baby. What was I gunna do! I'm a cheerleader in high school and in soon going to graduate and go to college. What about Zed! He can't give up anything because of this.

The ride home was very quiet and mostly one word answers. Mum didn't question it though which is a good thing. As soon as I got home I went to check my bathroom cabinet when I saw what I did. I forgot to take my birth control pills. Zed's never going to forgive me!

This is all my fault! As it was a Friday i decided to take a walk. I text Bree to see if she was home from school, luckily she was. I walked over to hers as quick as I could to avoid running into Zed.

A soon as I got there Zed text me to check up on me and asked if he could come over. I said I was fine and told him I was at Bree's and would see him at school.

Bree was startled when I walked straight into her room, flopped on the bed and cried.


	2. Sooner than later

(Addisons POV)

"Gurl, whats wrong?!" Bree quickly said.

"The doctor did a scan..." I hesitated.

"Annnddddd?" Bree got really suspicious.

"I'm pregnant! " I started to cry again.

" Oh, Addison! Let it out." she hugged me tightly.

"It's all my fault! I forgot to take my pills that month!"

"It's not your fault! It takes two to tango you know... plus Zed won't hate you! He loves you more than anything, you will do this together and will be amazing at it." Bree was calming me down quickly.

"Thanks, Bree. How am I going to tell Zed though!" I started to panic again.

"You don't need to worry about Zed he's head over heels for you!" Eliza walk

Zedl through the door obviously overhearing our conversation.

"Oh hi Eliza," I said

"hi..." Bree said a bit confused.

" Hey, and before you ask you left the back door open" Eliza assumed what Bree was thinking and as usual she was right.

"Right... It's Saturday tomorrow and he's taking you on a date remember, Tell him then. It's better to tell him sooner than later " Bree turned her attention back to me.

"Your right... I've got to tell him tomorrow!"

"You better go home and get some rest, big day tomorrow" Bree hugged me goodnight. Then hugged Eliza.

I and Eliza walked back together until we separated at the border even though it technically wasn't a border anymore. We said goodnight and just as Eliza went in her house another door opened. I quickly turned on my heels to run but was too late as I heard Zeds voice shouting my name.

"ADDISON!"

I stopped and hesitantly turned around. He was already behind me and quickly gave me a kiss as I faced him.

"Hey Zed! How was school?" I asked trying to avoid my doctor's appointment.

"School was ok, missed you though. How was the doctor appointment?" He brought up the one thing I wanted to avoid.

"It went ok I guess, got some news though..." I questioned the way this was going but I have to tell him at some point.

" And what was that?"

"Zed. I'm... Pregnant... Its all my fault I forgot to take my birth control and now we're in this situation. I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again, " Zed stopped my rambling with the most passionate kiss ever.

"It's not your fault Addi, and what are you talking about! I would never leave you for the world! I love you way too much! We will get through this together." Zed looked straight into my eyes "Gar garsiga "

"Gar garsiga."

(Zed's POV)

I and Addi said good night and I went back into my house to find a questioning dad at the door. I didn't want to mention anything to him about the baby until Addison was with me.

"What's going on? Addison usually comes in, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah everything's perfect but she feels a bit icky today so she went home." I quickly responded.

"Ok well, you should get to bed."

" Yeah ok, Night dad"

"Night son."

I sat in my bed still processing what just happened. Addison is pregnant with my kid and we're 17! What will happen with school! But to be honest I didn't really care about that. All I cared about was that me and my soulmate we're going to have a baby, and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Trip to the hospital

(Addison's POV)

The next day at school was a bit hard as my stomach was squeezy and all Bree wanted to do is tell Bonzo and Bucky. I said yes to her telling Bonzo but said to whisper and keep it a secret. It's a small town if one wrong person finds out I could be in big trouble.

She ran over to him. They started having a conversation and suddenly Bonzo's face turned from happy to even happier. He started to run up to me and Zed. We looked at each other to see we both had the same worried look.

"It's too late to run! " Zed shouted. "Brace yourself."

We both looked absolutely ridiculous in the middle of the corridor crunched up in balls standing on one leg and our faces scrunched up. We got ready for Bonzo crashing into us just for a hug but we were surprised when nothing happened. We opened our eyes to see Bonzo standing there with his arms open. Zed and I looked at each other and shrugged, we both then hugged him with no hesitance.

No one noticed that bucky walked over to Bree with Eliza. Bree didn't even notice until Eliza tapped on her shoulder, even then she still didn't realize that Bucky was there.

"Whats going on?" Eliza asked. Zed and I had caught on by this point. Realised Bucky was there and knowing Bree didn't know we made eye contact with her and kept shaking our heads. I also mouthed "No..." but Bree didn't catch on. I don't want Bucky to know yet as he still is my protective big cousin.

"What she already knows your pregnant," Bree had a confused look on her face.

"WHAT?!" Bucky shouted.

"Ohhhhhh" Bree realized what she'd done.

"Bucky please don't shout, you're bringing attention to it," I said this thinking it would do something... I was wrong. Bucky walked straight over to Zed and smashed him against the wall. This made his Z-Band go offline and he soon was going into full zombie mode but he was trying to control it.

I ran over to them as quickly as I could but it was way too late. Eliza dragged Bucky away as well as Bonzo told Bree to go with them. Bonzo then ran to me and Zed. He started to comfort him hoping it would snap out of the state he was in. But Zed was too strong, He threw Bonzo to the other side of the room.

"Zed look at me! This isn't you please snap out of it!" I cried. His eyes were turning into a coal black and his skin was turning more grey than usual. His veins were popping out of his skin. It was an awful site.

Zed was not listening to anything I was saying. I took a step closer to him, he just growled at me but this didn't stop me. I kept getting closer and closer and his growl kept getting louder and louder. A soon as I was close enough I reached for his hand but he pushed my hand back so hard that it almost sent me flying as far as Bonzo. I crashed on the ground with a loud thump.

Bonzo ran over to Zed and the other three ran back in hearing all the noise.Realizing he had done something wrong he came back into his normal state and his Z-Band was back online.

"Addison! " He ran over to me. "I'm so sorry! are you ok?"

"I'm fine. " I tried to get up from the floor but clutched my stomach in pain. "Ahhh!"

"Oh god, we need to get you to the hospital and quick!" Eliza said.

(Zed's POV)

I can't believe I hurt Addison. I might have hurt the baby as well. I will never forgive myself for this but for now, have to focus on her. Bucky and I reached down and picked up Addison.

20 minutes later we found ourselves the hospital waiting to hear the news about Addison. I was pacing back and forth in the room hoping... no preying nothing is wrong.

Addisons parents were in with her right now finding out whats wrong. They were in there for a long time and then I heard them shouting...


	4. Kicked out!

(Addisons POV)

I was laying in a hospital bed with my parents by my side. Doctor Martin walked in holding a chart.

"Hey Addison, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I've been better. My stomach still hurts a bit." I said.

"Alright well I checked and the baby's fine..." As soon as he said this he looked at me then at my parents and then back at me.

"UMMMM WHAT?!" Dad shouted.

"Oh, have you not told them? I', going to leave you for a few mins," Doctor Martin said as he left.

"What was he talking about!" Mum shouted.

"I'm pregnant..." I mumbled.

"Really Addison! I can't believe you would be so irresponsible." Dad joined mum shouting.

"I know, ok! " I shouted back "Its all my fault ok! I forgot to take my pills,"

"What about your reminder?!" Mum turned and pointed at my phone.

"Well clearly it didn't work that month!" I sounded really sarcastic but I didn't care.

"Don't use that tone with us, young lady," I rolled my eyes at my dad's comment "And if you think you're keeping it you can think again!"

"You can't be serious! What because I would be the only pregnant 17-year-old at school or even in this town! This is unbelievable! Im keeping mine and Zeds baby!" I was so disgusted by his comment. But as mum was going to argue back, there was a knock at the door.

(Zed's POV)

Everyone looked at each other confused when they heard the shouting coming from Addison's room. The voices were all muffled but I could make Addison saying 'I'm keeping mine and Zeds baby!'... So clearly her parents know.

After hearing those words from Addison, doctor Martin walked swiftly around the corner.

"Doctor, whats going on?" I asked.

"I messed up and I apologise. But seriously you should either run or get in there." He seemed genuinely apologetic and worried.

"It's ok I guess, they would have found out at some point," I ran to her room to walk in just before her mum was going to say something.

"Hi," Addison said with a smile growing on her face.

"Hey gorgeous " I walked over and kissed he head.

"YOU!" Dad punched Zed right on the nose.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Addison shouted louder than ever.

"I'm ok," I tried to be convincing but Addi sees right through me.

"Your bleeding!"

"I'm fine Addison. But are you ok?"

"yes, im fine and so is the baby." Her mum and dad rolled they're eye's at the word.

"You can't keep it, Addison." Missy (Her mum) said.

"Really we've gone back to that?!" Addison raised her voice a little, keep in mind she was in a hospital.

"Whilst your living under our roof we will book an appointment for an abortion!" Dale quickly responded.

"You can't be serious!" I piped up.

"Stay out of this Zed," Missy spoke to me like I was a child.

"NO! I won't stay out of it! It's my child too!" I spoke back and out of turn but I wasn't going to let them do this to me and Addison.

"Whats going on?!" My dad walked in with Zoey.

"Your son got my daughter pregnant!" Dale pointed at me.

"Is this true? " My dad asked me whilst Zoey ran over to Addison and gave her a hug.

"Yes... " I said

"You can't just blame Zed! It was my fault!" Addison spoke up from her bed in the corner.

"Ok... I'm very disappointed in you two," dad started "But I will give you two all the support you need"

"Thank you! finally a good response!" Addi said.

"Why are you all shouting in here though?" Zoey asked.

I turned to my dad " Addi's parents want her to get an abortion."

"Do you want to?"

"No?"

"Well then don't." I thanked god I had him as a father.

"We're not going to help you two with any of this and you are certainly not living in our house if you're keeping it!" Dale said.

"Really she's your only daughter?!" My dad tried is best to argue for Addison's sake.

"That doesn't change anything!" Missy argued back.

"Addi can stay with us!" This was the first thing Zoey had said and it wasn't a bad idea.

"Fine by me. " My dad said.

Addi's parents didn't really care. So from now on Addi and I were living together.


	5. Cheer & lunch

For the last 2 weeks, Addison has been staying with Zed. Her parents dropped off most of her clothes and her school stuff but she hadn't spoken to them since. Addison wasn't too bothered though. She had the support of her friends, Zed and now Bucky as he apologized to Zed after pushing him into the wall. Everything was going fine.

 **(Zed's POV)**

I woke up early but that was ok as I don't sleep a lot anyway. But I was quite surprised when I turned over and realized that Addison wasn't there. I got changed and went downstairs to see Addi eating breakfast with my dad and Zoey. They all had a bright smile on their faces.

"Morning Zed!" Zoey beamed.

"Morning... Why is everyone up so early?" I asked curiously, this was very unlike us.

" Well I have to go to work early and Zoey wants to meet a friend to walk to school with." Dad smiled.

"Oh, right..." I slurred.

"Well, we have to go sweetie," Dad said to Zoey.

"Ahh dad do we have to I want to stay with Addison! " Zoey pleaded.

"Come on Zoey go get your bag..." Dad sounded more serious.

" It's ok we'll see each other later!" Addison returned.

Dad walked out of the kitchen and Zoey gave me and Addison a hug then walked out as well.

"Bye you two!" Dad shouted from the door.

"Bye! " Me and Addi said in harmony.

I turned to Addi and gave her a kiss before getting myself breakfast. She was already dressed in some pastel pink jeans and a pastel green top. I don't think it was on purpose but she looked good.

"What classes have we got today? " She asked.

"Well, you know all the boring ones."

"Haha very funny." Addison got out her phone and check her calendar. "English, science, Cheer and your football game."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I didn't know how I felt her doing cheerleading but she's really good and trust she can make good decisions. But I have to mention it. "Are you going to be ok to cheer?"

"Yes, im going to be fine Zed. Im not sowing yet plus bucky will be there and if I can't handle something I won't do it." She assured.

"Ok then just take it easy."

 **(Addison's POV)**

The first two lessons were

easy as I love English and Zed loves science. Cheer was good as well. Bucky insists that I don't do much and wasn't allowed to fly. I didn't mind but people were wondering why and I had to think of an excuse on the spot.

After an hour and a half of training for the game. The bell went for lunch. I went to pick up my gym bag from the stands but bucky stopped to talk before I could. He just said that he has to go to his locker but asked if I could grab im a sandwich. Of course I said yes as he's being a really good cousin right now. When he left I turned around and saw a handsome boy sitting next to my bag. It was Zed.

"Hey, gorgeous." He knew I loved to be called that and even after two years it still makes me blush.

"Hey, how long have you been sitting there?" I asked hoping he didn't see me do anything to extream.

"Well I got of football early and I saw your double backflip..." He sounded disappointed.

"Im sorry but it was getting so boring so I did a backflip. It isn't that bad." I tried to convince him.

"Ok Addi but just be careful I don't want you to get hurt." He wrapped his arm over my shoulder and pulled me into his side.

"I will be, I always am" I claimed. We headed to the cafeteria and I got Bucky's sandwich, But I wasn't that hungry. We sat down with the others and we all started to talk but the girls kinda had their own conversation and zed and Bonzo had there's.

"So when's your next appointment? " Eliza asked.

"Tomorrow actually! I'm really excited as Zed's coming to this one." I chirped.

"Aww, that's really sweet. But we need girl time so how about we meet after... At the mall?" Bree suggested.

"Sounds good to me... Addi?" Eliza said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I agreed. By this point Bucky was at the table and halfway through his lunch.

"Thanks by the way Addi," Bucky said.

"It's alright cus."

"You not eating anything?" When bucky said this most of the heads turned to me on the table and Zeds conversation with Bonzo stopped.

"No im good," I looked to see everyone's worried faces.

" Is that safe? " Bree asked.

"Yeah, im fine im just not hungry." I convinced. The bell then went meaning the game was going to start in 10 minutes. I stood up quickly and grabbed my bag. Everyone was still looking at me.

"Are you coming?" I asked breaking them from there staring sesh.

Everyone quickly got up and Zed held my hand as we headed to the gym. After we got changed I went out to where we all cheered and said good luck to Zed.

They didn't need the luck as they won every game including this one. It was an easy day but tomorrow will be better.


	6. Wet hair

**(Addison's POV)**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Zeds arms as usual. I looked up to see him staring down at me.

"Morning."

"Morning, Are you staring at me?" I asked.

"Yep, I didn't get much sleep last night. Too excited about today." He grinned.

"Well, we have school first so we better get ready." I moved his arms so I could get up. " Come on."

I got up and went to the bathroom to get changed. I put on some plain navy blue leggings and a flowy white top. I came back to Zed still in bed and he had fallen asleep. I told him if he didn't get up I will pour a glass of water over his head. He ignored me and rolled over.

I left the room and headed to the kitchen. Zoey was sitting at the table playing with Zander and Zed's dad was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Addison." He said.

"Morning, can I get 2 glasses please?" I asked

"Sure. One for you and one for zed." He said as he passed me the glasses.

"No actually both for Zed." they both looked at me with a strange look.

"What do you mean? " Zoey asked puzzled.

"Come with me."

She got up and walked with me upstairs. Before we went into Zed's room we filled the glasses in the bathroom. We carefully tiptoed into the room. Zed was snoring facing the wall.

I looked at Zoey and I could tell she was excited. I started to count down from 3.

"3...2...1..." We poured the water all over his head. He shot up like Bonzo when he sees fire.

"What the..." He stopped when he saw Zoey.

"You need to get ready!" Zoey said.

We left him to get ready which he did but we had to go as soon as he was ready. But he was a bit annoyed as he had to go to school with wet hair... Luckily he was not angry with me. When we got there we went to our groups hang out which was in a zombie safe room.

"Hey, you two," Bree said.

"Hey," We said.

"Umm Zed why is your hair wet?" He just laughed to himself when Eliza asked.

"Ask her. " Everyone just looked at me.

"Well, Zed didn't get up... So me and Zoey poured water over his head." I said.

"Ha!" Of course, this was Bucky's reaction, but there were other sniggers.

"It's not funny..." He mumbled.

"It kinda is." I joked.

The day carried on as usual and Zed's hair dried. We left school hand in hand and smiles on our faces.

"See you later Addi!" Bree shouted.

"Good luck!" Eliza added.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

Me and Zed enjoyed our walk to the doctor's office. His smile grew as we got closer and closer.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Perfect." He assured.

We checked in and after 10 minutes of waiting, we were called to go in.

"Hey Addison, Zed." He said with a smile.

"Hey doctor Martin." We chimed together.

"Want to come this way?"

We got up and followed him into his office. He gestured for me to lay down onto the bed and Zed to sit next to me. Doctor Martin sat at his desk and did something on his computer before turning to us.

"Before we start I have to apologize about the last time I saw you and for any distress I have caused. " He looked at us hoping for a good response.

"It's ok. They would have found out anyway and my parents wouldn't have reacted any differently." I said and Zed just smiled.

"Right do you want to lift your top up Addi?" He asked.

I lifted my top and you could already see a slight bump but nothing major.

"Right so just as before I'm going to put the gel on your stomach and it might be a bit cold"

"That ok," I said getting ready for the coldness.

He put it on then started to use the stick to see the baby. We looked up at the screen to see a dot probably the size of a plum.

I looked up at Zed to see the tears rolling down his face. When he caught me looking he just said allergies and wiped them away but laughed slightly after. The smile on his face lit up the room.

"Do you wanna hear the heartbeat?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Zed answered before I could even open my mouth. How excited he was just made me laugh.

Doctor Martin flicked a switch and a beautiful sound filled the room. It was like a beat of a drum but way more meaningful. I looked at Zed his 'allergies' had started to go off again...

"That's our baby"

"Umm babies..." Doctor Martin said.


	7. Two!

"What?" Zed asked with shook.

"I miss read it at first but congratulations you two!" Doctor Martin said with glee.

Me and Zed looked at each other with confusion in our eyes. Having one child was going to be hard enough but two?! This was going to be the biggest challenge we will ever have to face but we will do it... Together.

Zed dropped me off at the mall and I went off to find Eliza and Bree. I walked to the place we said we would meet but neither of them was there.

I checked my phone to see Eliza calling me.

 **"Hey where you at?" Eliza started.**

 **"I'm outside the restaurant. Where are you?" I asked.**

 **"We're in the restaurant. Also, we ordered you spaghetti hope that's ok."**

 **"Yep, that's perfect thank you."**

I walked into the dark lit restaurant and saw them sitting in the corner. I walked over, said hi and gave them both hugs. I sat down next to them and we started to talk.

"So how did the appointment go?" Bree questioned.

" Well, it was not what I expected" I raised both my eyebrows.

" Oh god what happened. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Eliza asked.

"I'm ok. Its nothing bad just life changing..." I started.

"What about the baby?" they were both really concerned.

" The babies are fine?" I wondered if they would catch on.

"Ok, that's go... Wait a minute." Bree stopped.

"Babies?!" They both said quite loudly.

"Shhh! Yes, there's two. " I said in a loud whisper.

"Omg!" Bree ignored my shh.

"Have you told anyone else?" Eliza asked.

"No, I came straight from the appointment. I don't mind if you tell Bucky this time..." I looked at Bree and she hid her face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was standing right behind me!" Bree defended her self.

"It's ok, it all worked out in the end," I reassured her.

We got our meals and continued to talk about school, cheer and the babies.After we went shopping and Bree found a load of baby clothes and she bought some. But I had to tell her that we still had a little more than 7 months to get stuff. She had to agree after 3 bags full. We said our goodbyes and I headed back to were Zed dropped me off.

I saw him there and waved. He waved back but he still looked a bit, I don't know he just didn't look right. He put my bags in the boot.

"Bree bought most of this by the way." It was the first thing said.

" I don't doubt it. " He laughed.

We headed home, the journey was longer than usual.

"Soo... Twins?" I awkwardly said.

"Yeah..." Zed gulped.

" Are you ok?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

" Well it's not just 1 kid anymore it's 2. This is going to be double the work." I started.

"yeah I know..." He said hesitantly.

" Why are you being weird?" I raised my voice.

"I'M NOT!" He barked.

"You are! What's wrong zed?" I lowered my voice in a chance he would lower his.

"What's gunna happen are we gunna be able to carry on with education? I mean dad offering to look after one is bad enough but two! It's a bit much." He ranted.

"What do you want me to do, zed?"

"Nothing we can't do anything."

"exactly and I'm sure your dad will be fine. Plus we will be there during our free periods." I assured.

By this point, we were outside Zombie land getting ready to get out.

"Yeah, your right we'll be fine." He didn't seem so sure but I was done with this conversation.

We got out the car and headed for the boot to get my bags but somehow Zed got there first. He grabbed the bags and walked towards the door. I opened the door and we walked in.

"Heya you two! How was your day?" Zeds dad asked.

"Hey, dad it was good, got some news though..." Zed started.

"Oh yeah, is everything ok?" He asked with a worried voice.

"It's just that Addi and I are having twins."

"No way! That's so exciting!"

"Wait you're not worried about it? " I asked.

"No way would I be? are you worried? " He was looking at me with concern.

"No not me..." I said looking slyly at Zed.

" Oh, son really? Why?"

"What if we can't do it?" He replied.

"Of course we can Zed. We have a boatload of support and we have each other..." I said. A smile spread on his face.

"Neither of you have to worry. I'll be here for you here. You two should get to bed though." Zeds dad said.

" your right... Good night."

"Night guys." He said.

We headed up to bed even though we had more to talk about...


End file.
